clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pyyric
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arcane Ritual page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tyciol (Talk) 22:45, March 10, 2012 :You're welcome =) Pyyric 00:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Assumptions on card locations I'm starting the process of adding where to find each card. I'm making a few assumptions along the way: *common: if I find one in a bronze/silver/gold pack then I *assume* it's available for all 3 *uncommon: if I find one in a gold pack I *assume* it's available in silver and platinum too *rare: If I find a rare in gold I assume it's also in platinum and diamond *mystery and draft: If I find cards in regular packs I assume they are also available in draft and mystery *Crafted: I assume that all crafted cards are unique to crafting and can't be found elsewhere. Pyyric 00:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :It is looking good; keep up the good work. Shoone 23:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed, information on known ways of acquiring cards within the game is good. Most of the assumptions seem right although I'm not sure about the last regarding crafted items. Isn't it possible there might be a craftable card that could somehow be acquired through other means like mystery/platinum? ::I think it'd be best to just focus on where we can get cards as opposed to guessing where we can't get them. +y@talk 01:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Quite possibly. I'll have to more research. I haven't found anyone yet that got a craftable card in a mystery deck. They aren't flying off the shelves either to test. Pyyric 01:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Nexus Also, Nexus crafted cards: I have been assuming all cards cannot be created in the nexus. I figure if someone finds a new recipe they won't mind proving me wrong since the nexus is so new. Pyyric 00:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :We should probably only list known recipes and cards which we know from experience can be made in the Nexus. It might be theoretically possible to create every card with some kind of hidden or future recipe, but for functional reasons we should only assume that cards we've crafted can be crafted. Though there's no need to go beyond this and declare that other cards can't be made, just that we haven't observed their creation. +y@talk 01:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Right. When I say I assume it can't be made, that just means I have a red X and "N/A" messages in the craft section. I will probably be able to keep up with found recipes anyway. They aren't being found at a fast rate at all. Pyyric 01:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Foil Hope it's no bother but shortened the page name, the longer name redirects there. This is a good page and honestly I wasn't even aware of the F feature, is it a new one? Maybe my card collection just sucks or something, lol. Anywho, we definitely should have the card categorized somewhere. I think the category you added is fine. The cards category is not merely for actual cards' pages, but also for pages that pertain to cards such as Attack/Defense. If only a limited number of cards were available in foil I would suggest making a Category:Foil and tag cards which have foil versions. But if this is a version that can exist of ANY card, that seems pointless. What I will do though, is add a linebar and space after the category tag. What this will do is move Foil to the top of the category listing (with things like attack) which helps make apparent to people browsing Category:Cards that the page is about them rather than one of them. +y@talk 01:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, all perfect changes. I just started playing the game a week ago so I don't know if the (F) feature is new or not. Pyyric 01:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Should foil pictures be added to individual cards? The concern was raised that adding foil pictures to individual card pages would not be in the best interest of the wiki. I obviously think it would be fine since I stuck it there ;) Let me know what you think and if the results are positive I'll resume the practice. Also, discuss formatting if you are in favor of the addition. Example: Devouring Darkness. Please don't delete this entry entirely, instead use it for formatting tests. Pyyric 01:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) There's not much point in adding foil versions of cards because they're all the same: the original art combined with a Photoshop filter to make it 'shiny'.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) How to crop pictures Well, I use Photoshop for that purpose. That's not that hard actually, there are some good tutorials about how to create a selection mask, how to use stamp, etc. For example, you might want to look for them here. And sorry for the delayed answer. Nicknew 20:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC)